Olivia's Rose
by iAmWhuiAm
Summary: A lot of adult stuff goes on here kiddies. Birthday present for NinjaNyan.


HAPPY PRE BIRTHDAY ADMIN NINJA, this is for you. oh yeah and you people, this is a fanfic starting now.

Warnings: abuse, smut, non consensual intercourse, drug use, Yuri, graphic sexual situations, pwp, maid outfits, furrys, cookies.

Characters: Gakuko Kamui/Olivia thefuckingengloid/ Tone Rion

Summary: hahaha fuck you just read it.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, with much trouble. Moving her delicate wrist to wipe off the, now crusted, salty tears she remembered where she was. Everything of hers ached as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. what was that smell... musky... but... also...eggplants? attempting to move her ankle, she heard a jingle of chains... she was chained to a bed post?!

~flash back of last fucking night idiot.~

Gakuko sat at the bar stool, after continuously turning down sexual invitations, she was quite exhausted. Ordering one 'irish car bomb' she adjusted her breasts within the lady gaga shirt. Her large breasts rest upon the cold slab of counter. Something caught her eye as she accepted the hard liquored drink from the ogling bartender, a short blonde figure graced this shit hole with her innocence. Gakukos long purple locks swung softly over her shoulder as she followed the mystery blonde to her booth, taking an uninvited seat. 'Hello there good looking' gakuko used one of her signature smiles, sipping softly at the obsidian colored liquid, and poked out her chest for the blondie to see her goods. 'Hi...' English accent? Maybe. 'What's yer name little lady?' a short pause ' Olivia...uhm... m-may i ask yours?' a waiter approached their table, a young man with blue hair, obviously staring at gakukos tits. 'Gakuko' she turned to the man... wearing a scarf. how stupid. 'she will have a long island ice tea, i'll take another irish car bomb.' another grin, and a wink, the boy was dashing to the kitchen with their orders. 'Gakuko...' Olivia toyed with her soft hair, gold eyes flashed upwards to meet lavender ones. ' i-i don't like alcohol' her english accent was too cute to ignore. Gakuko popped an eyebrow and said with honest wonder ' Than why come to a bar?' the drinks arrived. Taking her drink, her eyes wondered as the young girl searched for an answer, a silver haired woman sat at the bar drinking her days away. Next to her, was an eager purple haired girl with twintails, probably trying to coerce the other into bed. ' I-i like to come here to see people...' the timid english voice ripped her back to the flushed blond. 'Just take a sip, for me, please' on point, her eyelashes fluttered. Olivia, the poor girl, was also weak to gakukos temptations, she adjusted her beanie, and touched the glass full of amber liquids. Gakuko watched eagerly, knowing that the drug she slipped into Olivia's drink would work quickly on such a young lithe body. The dim lights of the bar perfectly lit her reaction as she sipped the drink through the skinny red straw, golden irises enlarged, rosey lips formed a slight 'o' as the straw fell from her mouth. Slowly the eyes drifted from reality and closed, as the small body fell to the side of the red cushioned booth, with a small 'pomf'. 'whoops.' gakuko snickered softly, signaling rion to come help her. Eagerly, the purple pigtailed girl kissed the silver haired woman on the lips, and bounced off, leaving the woman stunned. 'Did it work?! Did you get someone!? C'mon don't leave me-'' Gakuko held up her pale hand, pointing towards the booth opposite from her. 'I found a real cute one, Rion, help me take her back to the car' With that note, the two purple haired girls, swiftly stood, and took the 'cute one' by her arms, and lifted her as if she passed out. They threw out comments like - Gee liv, can't you hold your alcohol?- or -Come on stop dead weighting and actually walk.- to draw away suspicion. throwing her small body into the hybrid, rion in the front driving, as gakuko turned on the first station for the drive.

Olivia stirred slightly as she heard two voices from the other room. 'Soooo gakuko, which one do you wanna wear? fur suit or yah gonna go bare?' 'Bunny suit.' it was said so simply, as if the other should have already known. Olivia couldn't quite open her eyes, but she could feel, for example, she could feel the silk beddings around her. Her whole body felt hot... she was craving something... someones touch. Another rustle and she felt a silk stocking being pulled onto her leg. 'Hey rion, coulda take off the rarity helmet and help me will ya?' footsteps... 'kay. Welp I don't ave' the slightest idea of how to put a maid outfit on someone sooooo..' more soft footsteps, then a heavy sigh... 'fuckin useless, that's what you are.' A rather large hand made itself known by brushing a path to her chest. 'n..no' it came out as a whisper. 'looks like she's awake heh' the voice was a mocking tone. 'what... who's there...' a rather bright voice responded ' It's me olivia, gakuko! Remember? You were a good girl and drank for me...' Oliva managed to force her eyes open. A small gasp emitted from her mouth when she saw two tall women leering over her, with grins plastered over their faces. Thrashing wildly, Olivia looked around the room with, a swirl of immense despair settled within her stomach, she already knew her fate from this point. The room was lit rather brightly, complimenting the features of the maroon beddings, and the white shag carpeting. Only one thing seemed to ruin the ambiance of the room was the fact her left ankle was chained to the bed post, and the chains hanging from the walls. 'Soooo are we gonna go without the maid outfit, or we gonna take the time to put it on while she struggles?' Gakuko shot a glare at Rion and responded with much distaste lined within her sentence 'Of course we aren't putting the fucking maid suit on you idiot.' The twin tailed girl rolled her violet eyes and put the pony helmet back on, wiggling her rear at Gakuko. As they positoned themselves on the bed, avoiding crushing Olivia's legs, the one called rion in the rarity furry suit, went and grabbed her arms holding them above her head. Gakuko, removed the top of the bunny suit to show her large bountiful breasts, and leaned closely to Olivia. Her golden eyes grew large with each movement of the purple haired woman, brushing her naked chest, playing with blonde locks, breathing on her. Shivering slightly as Gakuko touched one of her nipples, she began to protest their actions. 'N-NO!' it was a fruitless action, for they already had her where they wanted her. Gakuko let her purple hair brush across Olivias chest, and face, it felt quite silky... Scrunching her nose, the english girl felt her eyes start to burn, tears breaking the thin barrier she had, running down her cheeks in warm salty globs. 'Please-stop-I' She gasped as her left nub was taken into Gakuko's mouth, she sucked lightly, released the delicate nipple and blew air on it. Olivia pleaded more, trying as much as she could, even though she knew it was pointless. 'I assume your hymen has not been broken, yes?' The blonde blushed furiously, when her chin was grabbed and pushed forward once more. 'Yes, or no?' Intense lavender eyes met hers in a battle for an answer. A beautiful red graced her face as she answered 'n-no of course not..' 'good.' It was a simple response, but she got the point. 'Rion, get the rope, I want you to help me.' the furry suited girl traded off with Gakuko, leaving to a drawer, her purple rarity tail bouncing slightly as she grabbed a rope. Without much struggle from the young girl they tied her arms, and stepped back to look at their work. She lay there with erect nubs, her pale skin blushed from the contact, ruffled fluffy hair. Beautiful. Gakuko knelt between Olivia's legs, pushing them apart as far as they could go. 'Your legs are quite soft' she noted silently as she leaned closer to Olivia's vulva, quietly pleased she was already leaking. 'W-wait what are you doing down there?!' Gakuko ignored the question and leaned closer, softly touching the lips of Olivia's vagina with the tip of her tongue, leaving rion in her furry suit, touching olivia's chest. The woman between her legs, licked her lips for a while longer, than pushed her tongue past them, to reach the clitoris sucking lightly. Olivia panted loudly, squirming underneath her captors menstruation, biting her lips to hold back the moans. Rion noticed this, and shrugged off part of the furry suit, and held her hand to olivia's jaw squeezing until a satisfied moan left the girls mouth. Increasingly Rion grew aroused withing the rarity suit and impatient 'Hurry up Gakky!' a muffled fine and gakuko pulled away from Olivia's vaginal region. 'Wanna deflower her now, ooooooorrrrr?' 'Yeah guess that could work. Shouldn't we wait for that chick you invited over though?' ' Nah, Doubt she'll even show' Rion put the other sleeve of her rarity suit back on, preparing a pink member hanging from the front of it, while Gakuko prepared a strap on. Olivia tried one last time to squirm away off the bed as the two deviants prepared to take her... but why were there two of those things...Gakuko stalked towards the bed, lifting Olivia by her bound arms careful of her chained ankle,settle behind the young girl. Rion, within the furry suit, and the lubricated member, walked towards Olivias frontal view. Positioned between her legs, Rion placed the member on Olivia's fold, pushing slightly to go past the vulva to the actual entrance. 'Wait... I don't think... please...' Rion pushed in without warning breaking Olivia's hymen, blood spilled from the sides around the dildo, and a sharp scream ripped from olivia's throat. Extremely aroused by hurting her, Gakuko placed her strap on at the back of Olivia, on her arse. Rion developed her own tempo of thrusts why Gakuko murmured words of encouragement to Olivias ear, pushing softly. Another scream. Tears began once more falling from the golden eyes, as Gakuko pushed into her backside, blood leaking from bothsides, and the women started thrusting violently into the young english girl without reserve. Olivia started to feel a deep tingle within her stomach, a sadistic side of her wanted them to fuck her harder. They picked up tempo, wanting her to release soon, both women close from just watching her reactions to the different thrusts. A deep guttural scream of ecstasy left her mouth as she released clenching both toys withing her body, until they couldn't move them anymore. Rion was the first to pull out, her furry suit of rarity matted at the crotch, covered in Olivia's juices. Rion removed the helmet and panted softly wiping perspiration from her forehead. Gakuko pulled the dirtied strap on from Olivia's arse, growling with satisfaction. They moved the blond puffs from her face, taking in her flushed beauty, she completely blacked out from the force of her first orgasm. Poor girl. Rion and Gakuko left to the bathroom to clean up, and to allow their new toy to rest.

~

WELP. THIS IS CHAPTER ONE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINJA, LOVE ME.  
There definitely be more, just saying.  
Hehehehe.


End file.
